RATS! RATS! RATS!
Posted by: MaskedPlant (07/11/2018) * F-Rank Description District: South Market The call has gone out that rats are infesting the basement store rooms of several businesses in the South Market District, some so bad that employees are not longer able to even enter the basement! Meetup with the business and take care of the problem. However, Master Lorafyire Cemrur is warning parties from straying too far in the connecting sewers. The guild will be better served by charging each business to cleanup the problem, rather than solving the overall issue. Journals Bionic Niko (07/17/2018) There have been several complaints about a rat problem from several stores, so the group consisting of James Henkins, Joe Dingus, Ahnsu, Zalinine, and Farran went to The Fluffed Shoe to solve theirs. Upon arriving, the cobbler in The Fluffed Shoe went up knew that the party was the group from the Blue Hoods, and directed them to the basement. Joe took off the bar on the door and opened it, as soon as the party entered, the cobbler shut and barred the door. The party entered and looked around, James notices quite a few bigger than avarage sized rats, and points them out to everyone. Then rev lights up a bonfire on a rat, and james puts 3 others to sleep. Ahnsu obliterates a rat, spreading its entrails all over the room with one swing. The party quickly takes out the rest of the rats. James spys a broken grate, and Ahnsu checks it out and hears scurrying just in time to back away, and see several swarms of rats come out of the grate. The group just barely deals with them barely comming out alive, just to have huge rats comming in, the group deals with these rats. They realize they need to put something over the grate to mke sure more rats don't come through. They could only find a heavy wodden barrel renforced by steel. Joe goes up and knocks on the door. The cobbler checks with joe to make sure all of the rats are dead, joe explains to him the situation, the cobbler unbars and opens the door. The party comes back up, and the cobbler before giving the reward, has one of his workers check to see if the rats are dead, Farran goes with him, and they come back and confirm there are no more rats. The party gets the reward and head back off to the guild. Kohan (08/09/2018) In town, there was a magical bakery Who's basement grates all got shaky They burst out with rats The clerks wet their spats And they said "We need help A-S-A-P!" Yon high called the great Blue Hood guild We'll kill them, but you're gonna get billed So Theral, Varix, Kohan Arrow, Ship and Jon'than We're sent - and fuck, they nearly got killed The first batch was dispatched in a hurry With a cry, swords - staffs, all a flurry But Ship's throat got an itching Hollers he started pitching Into the sewer, whereforth came more worries The noble leader Kohan did say Take this healing, and Ship, get away! With a cry of "Ah feck" He got bit in the neck And collapsed, pathetic/heroic-ally Yet inspired, his allies, they rallied Arrow made rat kebabs as they dallied Ship danced on the tables 'Rix smashed in their navels And the Wizards waved wands about like willies And Theral, with a mighty cry, Tried to kill them, and yes, they did die! Turned out they were furries ...don't ask any queries And thus, victory came by and by And while the shopkeeper was pissy On collateral damage caused by our Wizzy Everyone lived Payment t'was gived And now everyone knows Ship is silly Candle (09/12/2018) A Lovely Job Journal, by the brightest of the Blue hoods: Candle! Job:Rats! Rats! Rats! As everyone packed their stuff and was more than ready to head out on their Mission together, the group noticed that some of the assigned F-Ranks were not here to partake. There was a short silence before we decided to wait for them! We were told earlier that coming more than 15 minutes late will be met with severe punishment of a 2 days band for any of the new missions. Everyone gasped! And as we looked at the Clock, the 15th minute came to run down. 60 seconds...59...58.. THERE HE WAS, the last minute! Lerodronys came dowwn the stares, lazily calm and with a half-drunken voice he soothed us into believing that it wouldn't be worth to even attempt to argue with him. The group went out to their adventure through the southern District. As they arrived at their destination: Ellian Bacchus Whine-establishment. I could've sworn it was not an elf that gave us the contract. His features were far more dwarven and as I gave them a closer inspection (especially the ears!) from about 2 inches away, he yelled at me in a verry dwarvish manner. Definetly a dwarve if u ask me ! Our humble heros stepped into the house and were lead down towards the cellar promptly and were met with harsh words "I'll lock the door" he said "just tell me once you're done down there". Trust me, I could swear I saw a slight loss of faith within the eyes of his workers, as I walked past them towards the basement. They looked like they had to always work behind locked doors, until they bleed out: And quiet literally we found a dead body in his basement! What a shock!. Probably not one of the workers, and definetly a former adventurere that "gladly" died, as stated by Bacchus . What a swell guy~ As soon as we entered and took a closer look, with a clanking lock behind us, there was a faint noice of water and scatteling noices behind the walls furthest away from the door. we found the culprits imediatly: a few smaller rats and skeevers were darting towards us! Ihsan and Adrik went forth, seemlessly ripping apart a few off them, with me following up shortly after to strike 2 more down with my tail. The other members of our small group got to take their turn shortly after as 3 giant dire-rats came through an opening in the wall. Just as I've found out that one ofthe partymembers is a fellow monk, I witnessed how my newly won friend was smashed down and almost torn apart by one of the presumably Mother-rats. With combined efforts we managed to strike 'em down, until one of them was left behind. It stared at me with its big, marble eyes. Those vicious fangs that stormed towards me as its massive weight trembled the ground beneath my feet, I felt time itself stop as I easily moved aside and dodged the deadly blow. As approval of its humble try, i patted its head gently, scratched it beneath the nose, before I smacked it to death with my Quarterstaff.. I swear to you, i am still cleaning it right now! As the group gathered again to set off, another noise came through the walls, giving way for 3 giant swarms of tiny little rats, probably here to avenge their motherly figures. Onto the task, the group of mercenaries imediatly went forth to fight the swarming evil on the floor. With cracking sounds, splashing noices and the occasional Crack of tiny little skulls we managed to kill -atleast- 60 of them! You would think, after such an oblivious deed, you would be granted with applause, with happiness and thankful chatter, but no. The Master of the establishment emotionlessly dropped a single gold pouch into our hands and send us off in a fatherly manner , that only the worst of kids should be made to hear! As we were send out, he accused us of thievery (although we didn't even take anything!) and pointed towards the exit. It was at this moment that I noticed some of the workers to have a glimmer of sparking hope and genuine thankfulness in their eyes... Those eyes were the reason I came here, those eyes were the reason I wanted to join. To help. To fight.. and to earn some coin! - the >verry< best Tiefling you've ever heard of: Candle - oh and ignore the spelling errors, common is hard to write when you're used to other languages for a half of your life !